Intoxicated Dreams
by Kaoru-chan21
Summary: This is a One-Shot that just tells a little story about what happens when the Kenshin-gumi go out for a drink. Short, Cute, and Funny. Absolutly no piont to it.


Intoxicated Dreams  
  
It's Sano's Birthday and the Kenshin-gumi decides to celebrate at the Akabeko. Tae isn't too happy about that though, since Sano owes her a considerable amount of money. She said she'll let him be because it's his birthday but to expect hell the next time he came and ate on credit. Yahiko went off to help Tsubame and Tae with the chores while the others enjoy "some" well prepared sake.  
  
**********  
  
"Heh.We should do this every year!" an already slightly drunk Sanosuke announced holding up a cup of sake. The others laughed in agreement. "What better to do on your birthday then sit around with your best friends, and drink till your drunk!"  
  
"Sano I think you're already drunk" Megumi observed putting down her cup  
  
"Fox Lady, if you think this is drunk, you ain't seen nothing yet! This is only my fifth cup!"  
  
"Only, rooster-head? I think five is quite enough! I see people at the clinic getting extremely sick after four!"  
  
"Those are the rookies! I can put away more then that!" he raised his cup to his lips and drank another cup  
  
"Sano, shesha thinks you should listen to Megumi-dono that you should" Kenshin tried to warn his friend, who poured himself another cup to replace the one he just drank.  
  
"If he wants to get sick tomorrow, let him! I won't be coming around to help you though, so bear that in mind!" Megumi folded her arms across her chest  
  
"Oi Fox, I'm fine!"  
  
"Yes Fox Lady, Sano is being his usual, stupid self, he's fine!" Kaoru said, smiling behind a cup of sake  
  
"Thank you Jou-chan.Wait, what?"  
  
They all laughed while Sano looked a little confused. He shrugged it off and went back to his drink. He didn't mind, whatever she had said was unimportant and he would get her back tomorrow anyway.  
  
"I hope Tae-dono won't be to upset about the bill." Kenshin looked slightly worried  
  
"Nah.she won't be upset. There are some guys that have a worse tab then me!" Sano laughed  
  
"I highly doubt that rooster-head" Megumi gave him a sly look and he made a face at her. Kenshin and Kaoru laughed. Although Megumi gave Sano warnings, she didn't seem to take them very much. She had said she didn't have to work tomorrow so it was alright to have some drinks. Kaoru didn't care for the stuff very much, but for some reason she was drinking more then she usually did. Kenshin, however, was the only one who wasn't drinking too much and he had a funny feeling he was going to end up carrying someone home...  
  
"Come on Kenshin, have some more! It's time to be merry and all that other crap!" Sano held out an opened bottle towards Kenshin and he respectfully declined. "Come on, ya' old rurouni! It won't hurt ya'!" Sano tried to poor him some more but couldn't see straight so the drink ended up more on Kenshin's hakama then his cup. "Hah, sorry 'bout that ole buddy! Guess that was the wrong cup of the two!"  
  
"Yare yare. May shesha borrow your napkin Kaoru-dono?"  
  
" 'Course! *hiccup* Hehe, 'cuse me" Kenshin laughed as she handed him her napkin. Her cheeks were a little red and strands her hair had fallen out of her ribbon. "She looks so cute," he thought while trying to dry off his hakama.  
  
"I'm ready to tell you me secret now..." Sano said, rousing Kenshin from his thoughts.  
  
"What secret rooster-head?" Megumi said with interest  
  
"I see dead people...'specially dead cap'ins from the war..." Sano's head tilted to the side a bit. Megumi started laughing and Kenshin was confused. Kaoru was sitting in the corner half asleep but laughing. Sano apparently wasn't done with what he was saying, "Tell Megumi," his eyes glazed a bit, "Tell Megumi, to see and swing away." Megumi laughed even harder and Kenshin started to laugh; now realizing that he was just making an ass of him self because he was drunk. Kaoru had drifted to sleep with a smile. Sano's eyes were half closed and he continued still, "Take the red pill and we'll see just how far the rabbit hole goes."  
  
Megumi, still laughing, tried to shake him awake, with no effect. Kenshin shook his head at the pair and looked over at sleeping Kaoru. 'Defiantly time to go.'  
  
"Megumi-dono, may shesha ask that you make sure Sano gets home without getting himself in trouble?"  
  
"Sure. I told him not to drink too much! But he doesn't listen to me. *hiccup* Excuse me! I think I had more then I intended!"  
  
"Will you be alright?"  
  
"Yes, I'll be fine."  
  
"Alright, see you soon Megumi-dono!" He picked up Kaoru in his arms and walked to the door,  
  
"Not so fast, Himura-san. What about the bill?"  
  
"Oro.Tae-dono, we will have to pay you back, because shesha doesn't have any money and Kaoru-dono said she had some but she fell asleep.We will have to pay you tomorrow, gomen."  
  
"I don't want to hear you're sorry, if you have her then go through her pockets!"  
  
"Oro! Sessha could never do that!"  
  
"Fine, I will. Hold her still."  
  
"Business woman to the core...Tea-dono, may I ask that Yahiko stay with you tonight and come home in the mourning? I think Kaoru-dono would appreciate it very much."  
  
"Sure, if you give me my money." Tae began to pick through Kaoru's pockets. She got enough money to cover the bill and waved them off.  
  
"Gomen Kaoru-dono, I didn't know she'd do that." He sighed and looked at her peaceful dreaming face. "Better get you home and into bed. Hah, now I know why you don't drink much. It's alright.I hope no one gets suspicious of me carrying you home. Wouldn't that be funny.Sessha was just taking her home to sleep. Yes, the legendary Battousai wasn't doing anything but taking home his 'landlady' . won't the police believe that. Hah Saitoh is probably looking for an excuse to fight me; this would be the perfect opportunity.'Unhand that woman and come quietly or fight me!' That would be him, de gozura." Kenshin smiled at his precious bundle. Kaoru stirred in his arms a bit then blinked her eyes open. Kenshin turned bright red as she began to register her surroundings.  
  
"W-What's going on?" Kaoru asked while squirming out of Kenshin's arms.  
  
"You fell asleep Kaoru-dono." he placed her on the ground and bowed, "I'm sorry, I didn't want to wake you." He looked up at her with pitiful violet eyes, "Are you mad?"  
  
She began to laugh and started to walk ahead. 'Those eyes! How can you be mad at those damn eyes? If he ever does anything wrong, he just gives you those eyes and gets away with it.He's so evil.oh well, I'm not mad at him now.cause of those damn eyes.'  
  
He stood straight up and followed.  
  
"No I'm not mad.But you should've wakened me up. I'm fine really." She turned back with a smile and suddenly stumbled. He automatically caught her and she blushed. "I...I'm sorry.Let go I can walk." She stood up and started to walk. He shrugged his shoulders and followed close behind. They hadn't gone far when Kaoru stopped dead in her tracks.  
  
"Uh...I.." Her eyelids fell closed and her knees wobbled until they gave way. Kenshin caught her with a laugh.  
  
"Can walk indeed..Come on let's get you home"  
  
**********  
  
"Come on Sano, you gotta keep going you lug!" Megumi was holding up Sano with an arm around his back and a shoulder in his side. He was walking, but not well.  
  
"Come on Yukino, you can come to my house..." muttered Sano dopily  
  
"Yukino? You scoundrel.Come on."  
  
"Oi Foxy Lady.Wha' cha' doing?" Sano smiled at Megumi  
  
"Baka.come on." She treaded on to his house. 'I shouldn't have told Kenshin I could do this.I can't.He's to damn heavy.And who's Yukino? *sighs* Just a little farther.'  
  
"Hey Foxy, it's easier like this." He picked her up with both arms and began to walk towards his house. Megumi started blushing  
  
"Come on Sano, you're drunk, put me down." He didn't listen to her and kept walking. When he got to his house, he opened the door and put her down. She coaxed him to get in bed and was about to leave but he started talking  
  
"Wan' me ter walk you home ur not? Was 'ardly work! Who? Hey, 'et back h're Fox..tell me.come on! Not fair.Don't lock urself in! Come on!..Fine.see you 'morrow.Darn Fox.heh who? Me? Mmm..."  
  
Megumi smiled and shook her head at his memory of a certain night  
  
"Baka."  
**********  
  
'What the hell happened last night.? I feel like crap.Urgh.' Sano blinked his eyes open and looked around. He was in his room.but how did he get here? He moved to get up but fell back on his futon. 'I should go over to the dojo.See how Jou-chan is and maybe get a free meal... Come on....get up....' He stood up and found his jacket in the corner. He started walking down the road, towards the dojo, but he thought he saw something and stopped. He moved around in the crowd to get a better view of the figure  
  
"Probably going to see Kenshin..Darn woman.Heh.I got an idea.." Sano sneaked around in the crowd being careful not to make any commotion or draw any attention to himself. Finally they were in the woods and Sano hid behind a tree. The figure stopped and coughed, but then heard Sano's big foot break a twig and turned around. She turned back and Sano jumped out from behind the tree.  
  
"HEY FOX!!!!!!"  
  
"Sano you baka.." Megumi answered coolly, looking absolutely unruffled. Sano's jaw dropped  
  
"But.! How?! Darn it Fox!!! What's the matter with you?! Why aren't you scared?" Sano starched his head and Megumi laughed with her hand to her mouth, palm facing outward.  
  
"Baka! I saw you in town! Sheesh! How stupid do you think I am?"  
  
"Do you really want me to answer that?" Sano said with a grin while Megumi scowled.  
  
"You weren't being a genius last night yourself!"  
  
"Hmmm? What happened?"  
  
"Well, there was a recollection of a certain night we tricked Kenshin and Kaoru.Even after you left my house." She smiled deviously and Sano felt a huge sweat drop behind his head  
  
"What else did I say?" He said quickly, trying to change the subject  
  
"You said something about a girl named Yukino. And picked me up and carried me to your house"  
  
"Yukino, huh? Oh, I remember her.hehe.beautiful girl.And I picked you up you say?"  
  
"Yes.you idiot." She kept walking and he laughed  
  
"I must have been drunk then!" He grinned and she said nothing  
  
"Come on, I want to see how Raccoon girl and Ken-san are."  
  
**********  
  
'Mmm.what a dream.Kenshin picking me up and taking me home! Hah.That must have been a dream.What happened last night? I feel bad.really bad.oh, we went to the Akabeko  
  
for Sano's birthday and I drank a bit to much.I think Sano was making an ass of himself.But he always does! Hah.I wonder.How did I get home? I don't remember walking home.Unless.unless my dream ..no, probably not..but then how?' Kaoru sat up and rubbed her eyes. She looked around...defiantly her room...defiantly the dojo.She stopped at one corner on the room. There, sitting up, with his sword propped up on his shoulder, was Kenshin, sound asleep. She smiled, 'He did, didn't he? Aww, how sweet..oh well, better wake him.' She tip-toed over there and placed her hand on his shoulder and shook him gently. He blinked his big violet eyes open and stared at her for a second. 'How long was she standing there?' He stood up and smiled, hoping he hadn't said anything in his sleep, remembering quite clearly what he had been dreaming about  
  
"Good mourning Kenshin"  
  
"Good mourning Kaoru-dono. How are you feeling?"  
  
"Aright.A little sick."  
  
"That tends to happen if you drink too much" he smiled and she rolled her eyes  
  
"Yes, unfortunately I think I did. I didn't do anything I shouldn't have, did I?"  
  
"Hah, no, you just fell asleep."  
  
"Oh that's good.Did you pay Tae?"  
  
"Umm..hah, she pick-pocketed you to find the money.heh"  
  
"She did now?" She arched up one eyebrow and looked at him suspiciously  
  
"I wouldn't--!"  
  
"Haha, I'm kidding, I know! But what I want to know is why you were in my room?" She crossed her hands over her chest and waited for an answer  
  
"Umm.I.uh.just.ur." Kenshin felt a sweat drop form on the back of his head  
  
"Hey Jou-chan where are you?" Sano called from the gate of the dojo  
  
"Hold on, Sano! ....You got off easy." She smiled mischievously and walked outside. He sighed in relief and walked out behind her. Outside, Sano and Megumi were standing at a distance and not even looking at one another.  
  
"Hah, what happened to you two last night?" Kaoru walked over to Sano curiously, hoping to find something that she use against him  
  
"Nothing..What happened to you two last night?" Sano motioned to Kaoru's door. She knocked him in the head, making his headache worse, and walked away, "Oh, come on Jou-chan! Don't be like that!"  
  
"Then don't be like that, baka." She walked back to her room and changed into her practice gi.  
  
When she walked back outside she glanced around, "Where's Yahiko?"  
  
"Right here!!" They turned around and saw Yahiko's grinning in the doorway.  
  
"Where were you?" Kaoru asked a little confused, Yahiko was never up this early, and he especially would never be out this early.  
  
"You should know..I was at the Akabeko. Didn't you ask Tae if I could stay there?" Yahiko put his hands behind his head and began to walk to the dojo for practice. Kaoru turned to Kenshin and arched an eyebrow. He gave her he's rurouni smile and she shook her head then followed Yahiko to the dojo. Sano laughed and Megumi sighed and shook her head. Kenshin went in the kitchen to make breakfast. Soon the normal shouts of insults and usual loud thwacks were heard from the dojo. Kaoru could be heard, giving a lecture and telling Yahiko to do 100 strokes or no breakfast. She came out of the dojo, bokken over her shoulder, face slightly red with exasperation and anger. She sat down, with her back leaning on a tree. Sano was next to her and Megumi on her other side. Kenshin watched them from the kitchen window, while trying to cut a radish. He laughed as he watched Sano make a comment to Kaoru about something and got the reply of a smack in the head. Megumi started laughing and Kaoru got up, brushed herself off, and watched toward the kitchen. Kenshin quickly returned his gaze to the radish as she walked through the open door. 'I'm in trouble.' he thought starting to chop faster and faster, 'She's gonna remember that I was in her room.And she's got that bokken in her hand.I'm dead.'  
  
"Kenshin is something wrong?" Kaoru's voice reawakened him from his thoughts  
  
"No Kaoru-dono, why?"  
  
"Because you mutilated that radish." He looked down and saw that there wasn't much left of the radish he had been cutting.  
  
"Oh.hah.yare yare.I'm fine" He threw out the pieces of 'dead' radish and picked up a tomato.  
  
"Alright.just don't kill anymore vegetables, Battousai. We need to eat them." She laughed and walked outside to the dojo to see if Yahiko was finished. Kenshin laughed, "She's right.I should pay more attention."  
  
Kenshin brought breakfast out and everyone began to eat the delicious meal. Sano and Yahiko of course made pigs of themselves and Megumi began to tease them. Kaoru started to lecture them that they should learn some manners and Sano protested that he was older and shouldn't take advice from 'a little girl'. She threw a bowl at him and Yahiko said under his breath something like, some manners you got, and she hit him with her bokken. Megumi said that he had a point a Kaoru and began an argument with her. Kenshin just sat there happily eating his food watching the scene play out before him, making sure not to get involved. After breakfast somehow Megumi and Kaoru decided to go shopping but the others declined, however, when asked if they wanted to come. So they ended up going alone and promised each not to fight.too much.  
  
"If they can get along when they want to, why don't they do it more often?" asked after Megumi and Kaoru had left, laughing about something. Kenshin and Yahiko nodded in agreement.  
  
Kenshin went off to do laundry and Yahiko said he should be practicing.  
  
"What am I supposed to do?" Sano asked no one after the other two went off. He shrugged and fell asleep.  
  
***********  
  
Absolutely no point what so ever and I can't think of anywhere to go with it, so I just left it as it was...dumb...The idea had been in my head forever and it gave me writers block so I had to write it down....  
  
It's just one of those short fictions that make you feel happy because the characters are doing absolutely nothing..or at least that's what someone told me..  
  
The whole 'recollection' thing was a scene from my first drama, 'A Starlit Night'...I don't know if I'm posting it on ff.net but it's up on my site..check my bio to see it!! 


End file.
